A New Dance
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Raphael and Marie's story is over, or so they thought, when a new girl comes to Paris for the first time, thinks start to go wacky for the duo. Now Raphael must find Marie to stop the new "Phantom" from terriozing anybody anymore. about the language it's acually both French and English but mostly English. My first fanfic so id like to know if i should continue the story line.
1. Home in Paris

Introduction

When Marie and I said Au revoir, I truly thought that the dance had ended, but it only just began anew. For now the beginning of that new dance, causes me to need to find Marie once again. I'm Raphael, and I have a secret that if anybody except Marie, My best friend, and Fondue, my dog and partner, find out I may just be in more trouble then I'm already in, but with both identity's.

I was in my way back to Paris from America; I was there because of lead that turned out to be false but useful. I guess I feel asleep on the plane, because my companion told me my bright red hair was a mess when we got off the plane a few minutes later. My companion, was a girl my age, she had the same colored hair as I did, but it was shoulder-length with a green bow keeping it up like a ponytail would. Her eyes were greenish-red. She had on a "Green Lantern" graphic tee shirt, blue jeans, green and white sneakers and a pair of glasses like I had on.

"Raphael," she said, her voice was sweet, caring, and a little mysterious, like she had a secret as well. "Wake up." I opened my eyes and put my glasses back on.

"What is it Roseau?" I yawned.

"Raphael," Roseau started, "first off all were almost here, and second of all my name is pronounced like it's a "z", not an "s"." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, the Eiffel Tower loomed like a daunting dream, or rather a nightmare, in the clear blue sky. The plane landed a few minutes later. Roseau and I got off and got our bags. I toke her to my apartment, the room across the hall from mine was left to Roseau by her real parents for if she was ever to return to Paris.

"Au revoir, till morning" Roseau said as she walked into the apartment. I walked into my apartment. Fondue jump on me, knocking me over. Fondue is actually a medium sized dog, but he's not strong enough to knock down someone who is expecting it. He had on the red bandana from when I found him that was two years after my father disappeared. It was also when I decided I'd take back my father's forgeries.

"Bonjour, Fondue," I said as I patted his head.

"Woeuf," Fondue barked. I smiled then stood up; from there I headed to the bookshelves and lightly pulled out the green book with no title. I stepped back as the bookshelves moved to reveal a hidden cellar. I was changed into the dark blue suit with red trim, white dress shirt, red tie and brown shoes. I put my blue fedora with red trim as well; I was done before someone had the chance to finish a blink. I had hardly reached the first step when I heard a scream coming from the hallway. After that I completely forgot I was in disguise and ran out into the hall. Roseau was being overwhelmed by some constables with roller skates on. Inspector Vergier was also there. He had on a white shirt, a blue tie that was put on wrong, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. His hair was brown and looked kind of like a shorter version of dreadlocks. His Blue eyes where visible, but dulled out by his bottom-rimmed black glasses.

"I didn't do anything!" Roseau yelled as the constables tried to grab her.

"Let alone steal a ring from the Louvre," she muttered. Inspector Vergier seamed unamused. He turned around a looked straight at me, I stared right back him, putting my hands in my pocket. It kind of felt like a we were just staring into each others souls, well I say he was drawing a blank anyway. About three minutes later he yelled, but not what I was suspecting him yell.

"What is the meaning of this!" He was staring at the entrance to the apartment. I heard running then he stared at me again.

"I just got into Paris!" Roseau yelped. It sounded as if she said "Parries" instead of Paris. "How could I have stolen anything!"

"Then explain the ring," one of the roller-skating Constables said.

"It was my real mothers!" Roseau put emphasis on real.

"Stop," Inspector Vergier said, "there are more pressing matters."

Pas bon. I thought. No good.

"Get him," Inspector Vergier said, "I want him questioned now!" One of the constables went after me I flipped into my apartment, closed and locked the door right in time for the constable to crash into the door. I got back in my normal clothes. A white shirt, (no tie), blue jacket with red trim that was zipped up most of the way, a pair of blue jeans and blue and white tennis shoes. Fondue got the suit and fedora into the hidden cellar and stayed quiet the whole time, I quickly put my glasses on. I unlocked the door when the cellar was hidden again. I opened it up and about 5 constables crashed into the wall behind me. Inspector Vergier walked, said some choice words in French before finally looking at me.

"Where is he?" Inspector Vergier asked.

"Where's who?" I asked.

"Phantom R, he just flipped into here."

"I don't believe I ever saw Phantom R run by, of course I was looking at the bookshelves."

Inspector Vergier said some more choice words in French. He started to walk out the door.

"I can vouch for Roseau just getting here." I said

"Arrêter," He said, "stop."

"Question?" I asked.

"Then where was she?"

"America and on a plane, I was with her on the plane and in America while I was there."

"Merci, Monsieur Raphael."

"I never said my name."

"Isacc was an old friend, or rather old enemy, of mine, that's how I know your name."

"You've been in contact with my father!"

"Not since he disappeared 3 years ago."

"Merci anyway." I said he left and let Roseau free.

"Merci, Raphael," She said as she disappeared into the apartment room.


	2. Phantom G

That night was when I sent mine warning to Inspector Vergier, its had been six months since he's seen a note from Phantom R, so the note wasn't me going to steal anything just a wake call that I'm still out there, I even let him know that the Phantom R he said was a guy in a costume. I heard he's trying to find a return address, but I recently found out there is another Phantom on the lose. Here's the article.

A new Phantom has sent a note.

While inspector Vergier isn't willing to give us more than the note it's self. The note said, "At the dawn of a new year, I shall Take the

Tear of the Sun Dragon.

The note was signed by a Phantom B, we have no information on what the note means or why this new "Phantom" sent it.

"A new Phantom," I said to myself, "Why don't we help the friendly Inspector figure this one out, Fondue." He barked with anticipation. I was still in my casual clothes so Fondue and I left for Constabulary headquarters. The yellow-bellied Constable, Eric, Was guarding the HQ. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me," I said, "may I speak to Inspector Vergier?"

"I'm he's currently busy," Eric said.

"I think I've got the note figured out," I said. Eric looked surprised, but he let me in. Inspector Vergier was in the cubicles, taking to some of the other officers, about the note clearly.

"Bonjour Inspector Vergier," I said, I surprised the crap put him, for he jumped out of his seat and turned around slowly.

"What are you doing in here Mousier Raphael?" He asked, Eric left pretty fast.

"I think I've figured out the note sent by Phantom G," I winked and snapped at the same time.

"Then say it Mousier," Inspector Vergier looked unamused.

"Phantom G was saying at 12:01 January first, He will steal the Dragon Crown," I said Calmly, "The Dragon Crown is currently on display in the Louvre."

"How did you get that from the Tear of the sun dragon?"

"Simple," I said, "the Tear refers to the diamond in the crown called the Queens tear, the Sun refers to the Cross of the Sun king, and dragon refers to the actual crown."

"Intelligent boy," one of the Constables said. "We should really take him to the Louvre to see if he is right."

"Are you up for it?" Inspector Vergier was certain I'd say no.

"Of course we are, right Fondue?" I asked Fondue.

"Weuof!," He barked, wagging his tail, the red bandana I used as a collar wanted fall off so I quickly fixed it. Inspector Vergier didn't look pleased at all. But He toke Fondue and I to the Louvre anyway. Once there I decided to disappear for a bit, I went inside, once inside the exhibit I turned on the invisible laser, it anyone stopped the light from hitting the target the alarm would go off, so I changed into my Phantom R outfit and hid behind a statue that was near the crown, at precisely 12:01, somebody a came, a girl in a mask, she had Bright red hair that was Dipped dyed Green on the tips. I couldn't see her eyes behind the green leaf mask on her face. She had on a black suit with green tint, white shirt, green bow tie and brown dress shoes. Her hair was the same length as Roseau's. She stopped in front of the lights and put some kind of powder over them, the lights were seeable. I remember what Inspector Vergier said to when I was dressed up as Phantom R, though it's not important to let it be known till I reach that part of the story. Phantom G slipped by the newly seen lights with ease and got to where I was, passed by without a second thought and opened the case, grabbing the crown, I quickly changed, for all I was supposed to do as Phantom R was watch.) So I walked out in my casual clothes with glasses on.

"Hello, Phantom G," I said. She looked surprised as she turned around then she quickly smiled.

"Au revoir," She climbed up and got through the roof. I grabbed the walky talky.

"Go up," I said, I jumped after her after putting it away. She was still on the roof when I got up there; I fell to the roof swiftly. She smiled.

"I already said Au revoir," she said, Running, she around the roofs, I followed her, she got way anyway.

"So that's how I make Inspector Vergier feel whenever I escape,' I said to myself. I jumped onto the ground, almost landing on the inspector as I got onto the ground.

"Phantom G is a girl," I said, "I didn't see her eyes, she had on a Mask she had on a lot of green though, and her hair was shoulder length, bright red and green dip dye."

"Interesting," He said. Fondue and I headed home


	3. The Note

( I don't own Rhythm Thief mate.)

"We may just have to catch this Phantom without Inspector Vergier knowing first, you up for it Fondue?" I asked.

"Wueof!," Fondue barked while wagging his tail. I patted Fondue's head. Jacob walked by me as I was about to enter my apartment

"Raphael," He said, "I have some mail for you." He handed me two letters.

"Merci Monsieur Jacob, I walked in my apartment. I read both letters, but it was the second that caught my eye.

"Fondue, listen to this,' I said. I read the letter out loud.

Emperor Napoleon shall rise again, and form his own ashes, create a world with one goal.

Phantom G

"Fondue do you know what this means!" I said.

"Hurn…" Fondue whined.

"Phantom G is on Napoleon's side," I said, "She going to be hard to catch than we anticipated."

"Wueof!," Fondue barked.

"No return address," I said, "Maybe Monsieur Jacob knows something?" Fondue barked and we headed back outside. We caught up to Jacob at Musée Rodin.

"Jacob?" I asked "Do you know who sent the letters, one doesn't have a return address."

"I'm sorry Raphael , but I don't know ho sent that letter, I do that the other letter was sent by the Duchess Elizabeth. I suggest you speck to her right away."

"Merci, Monsieur Jacob," I said , Fondue and I went off to Elizabeth's Manse. When we got there the maid let us without a single word. Duchess Elizabeth was waiting in the stairway. The duchess was about 5 foot 3, her grayish-blonde hair was up in a bun. She had on a velvet red dress that wasn't the puffy and only went down to about her ankles, she had on white flats. Her eyes were blue. Alfred was standing next to her. He had gray hair and a moustache, a black suit on with matching dress shoes and white gloves.

"You came," Duchess Elizabeth said.

"Was there a reason you needed me Duchess?" I asked.

"Oui, Raphael, It's Marie," She said.

"Marie?" I asked, "Did something happen?"

"She has been kidnapped, and I can't look for her out of Paris."

"You think the kidnapper toke her out of Paris?" I asked. Duchess Elizabeth nodded.

"I got a note from the kidnapper saying she had token her to London."

"London?" I asked as Alfred handed me the note.

I have taken your Precious daughter to London, have finding her when you could cause a panic by leaving Paris.

Phantom G

"Phantom G, sent me as well, I had Alfred giver her both the note back and the note I had received. The duchess read over the note carefully.

"This is horrible!" Duchess Elizabeth said, " We must find Phantom G and Marie before this happened. I will do what I can from here in Paris, look up what ever I can to some Information on Phantom G, till then go to London and look for Marie."

"I'll do what I can Madame," I got three tickets for an airplane heading to London. "Three tickets?"

"It will be dangerous , Raphael, even with Fondue, you must have another person to help you," she explained. I knew exactly whom she meant, Charlie. So I nodded and went off to find her.

I found Charlie in a Café around noon, she was in her detective outfit. So I changed into my Phantom R outfit and walked up to her. She was sitting at a table stirring some tea.

"Bonjour, Charlie," I said, 'is this seat taken?" I lifted my head while using my hand to keep my hat on. She sat there sipping her tea for a moment before she finally realized what was going on.

"Your, your Phantom R!" She yelped, while holding her teacup all elegantly. She knocked down her chair.

"Now, now we don't want to disturb the other costumers," I said as I sat down.

"So what do you want?" she asked as she put her cup down, put the chair up right and sat in it again.

"I need your help," I said.

"Again?" Charlie asked.

"Oui, Marie was kidnapped and taken to London, Duchess Elizabeth suggested I have someone to help me find her." I said calmly.

"And what I'm supposed to say to my father, I'm going to London with Phantom R to find Marie?" Charlie asked. I laughed slightly.

"Just tell him your taking a trip with a friend, and pack up , I'll meet you at the airport at 13 hundred," I smirked.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face I'll help," Charlie said, I handed her the ticket and we split paths to pack up and get going.

I got to the Airport around 12:30, I was in my casual clothes with my glasses on, so I was a tad worried she wouldn't recognize me. I went to the agreed spot with Fondue, and waited for 30 minutes , I only had one bag so it wasn't hard to carry for a bit. Charlie got there still in her detective clothes at precisely 13 hundred, she also had only one bag, a suitcase, like mine. She walked up to me.

"Are you waiting for someone to?" she asked.

"Actually I was waiting for you," I winked. Charlie looked so very confused. I just face palmed. Then she noticed Fondue, and caught on.

"So what's with the get up?" She asked.

"Can't exactly walk around an airport dressed as Phantom R can I," I smirked, "My real name is Raphael."

"Flight 22 to London has just arrived at docking station number 3 ," a lady over the intercom said., "Flight 22 to London has just arrived at docking station number 3."

"That would be our plane," I said , "Come one." We were already at that area so we gave the lady our tickets and waltz onto the plane, we both had one carry on surprisingly enough, our suitcases were put in the cargo area, and we put your carrions in the bag area above our seats, and waited in our seats. We toke up the three chairs in row AA .Charlie was by the window then Fondue than me. All the other passengers streamed on one after the other. Till the take off time at 13:30

"All passengers, please put your seat belts and your items under your seats, we are ready for take off." Someone said over the intercom, Charlie and buckled up and held fondue in my hands. We started to move on the lane, till we started to climb. Then once the plane was at a suitable altitude. Someone over the intercom said,

"Attendants you are safe to move about the cabins." I don't remember much of the flight, except for Fondue falling asleep in his chair, I must have fallen asleep to for after about 2 hours, or to me what felt like only a few second, Charlie told me we were almost there. So I wiped the sleep from my eyes and held Fondue again on my lap, Charlie had out Carrions under her seat for a quick grab when it was time to exit the plane. The lane slowly descended onto the track and stopped at station 4 at an airport in London. We got off once we were aloud to and waited for our suitcases to come via the bag pick up conveyor belt thing. When we saw our suitcase and I ended up carrying both, because Charlie had the carrions, it was ok to me though. For we finally had arrived in London.


	4. London

London was as large as Paris, maybe even bigger in a way. I just couldn't believe my eyes, and it was obvious Charlie couldn't either. I remembered the note that said the hotel name that Duchess Elizabeth said Charlie and I should stay. She even said to hand the note the hotel manager and it'll all be ok. It toke a moment to find the place but it was near the airport. So Charlie and I walked in and gave the manager the note. He Smiled and handed me the key. An employee toke the suitcases and Charlie handed me my carrion. We headed up to the room. It was on the 43rd floor, a nice place to, it had two bedrooms, so that was good. It was fairly large. It even had it's own kitchen, so we didn't need to go out so that was nice. Charlie and I picked a room and put our suitcases in it. Charlie changed into her Pink dress and brown boots, I just stayed in my casual outfit.

"I suggest we get started looking for Marie, or at least a clue about her whereabouts as soon as possible." Charlie said.

"I would agree except," I looked at the clock. That was in the room. She looked at it to.

"Crud it's almost midnight, I thought for sure the plane ride didn't take that long, it did leave at 13:30, must have the fact we weren't aloud off the plane till 20:30," Charlie said.

"Well I wouldn't know that answer, I was asleep on the plane the whole time," I said.

"The clock says 23:18," Charlie said, "and you were awake for the time we weren't aloud off the plane."

"How bout we start in the morning then, somebody must have seen her." I said, "Oui?"

"Oui," Charlie yawned and we went to the separate bedrooms, after brushing our teeth we both fell asleep.

(This chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry about that, Btw I hope you guys know Military Time cause from on out , that's the type of time they will be using, well technically they already did start that. Military time isn't that hard to figure out though.)


	5. Meeting Maxwell

(I don't own Rhythm Thief mates.)

The next morning was interesting, Charlie was up before me, and she was cooking breakfast, in her detective outfit, it just looked odd, but it smelled delicious. I got into my casual clothes before walking out of the room. She was humming Mastermind as she cooked. I set up two plates at the counter. She put an omelet on both plates and we both started to eat. It was the best omelet I had ever had.

"We should go out once we are done eating and talk to anybody who might know something," Charlie said. I nodded and we finished eating. I had to put a leash Fondue, which was probably a first for both of us. Charlie, Fondue and I used the elevator to get the first floor, we then walked out into the sunshine of morning.

"Where would we start?" I asked.

"we could start by looking for any clues on the whereabouts of Marie," Charlie said semi quietly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"It's obvious this Phantom is a big fan of notes, maybe there's a note somewhere?" Charlie suggested. Right as she finished talking, a football hit me right in the face. The black and white ball just gently fell to the ground after knocking me over.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. Charlie shrugged. A boy about Charlie's and our age walked out from behind a building. He had brown hair and greenish eyes, he wore a detective outfit that was a lot like Charlie's, except it was black and gray.

"Well you can't be the one who toke my sister," the boy seamed unamused, he had a clear British accent though.

"Why would you hit me with a football!" I yelped as I, more did a 360 to stand up.

"You must be good on your feet to be able to do that," the boy smirked.

"who are you?" Charlie asked.

"The name's Maxwell," the boy said.

"You said something about your sister being kidnapped?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah some Frenchman with red hair toke her right in front of me, I tried hit him with my football, but he just dodged it and them smacked me right in the face with it.

"A Frenchman with red hair," Charlie said, "No wonder he thought it was you Raphael," Charlie gave me a smug look.

"Did you say Raphael!" Maxwell yelped.

"Yeah," I said ,"That would be me, what about it Monsieur?"

"Maybe you two can help me find my sister," Maxwell exclaimed. He pulled a note out of his pocket, "Only way I can know though is if one of you two beat me in a kick off."

"A kick off huh," Charlie said. "Get nailed by the other player 6 times and you lose rules?"

'What ever you want," Maxwell smiled when the ball rolled back to him. "Just chose that you want to lose."

"I'll do it, my name is Charlie." Charlie said, I nodded. And it was on. Maxwell kicked the ball and Charlie kicked back to a rhythm that was almost danceable. They continued this ill Maxwell messed up and caused the ball to go flying, Charlie shoot it and hit him right in the face. They continued this trend till Maxwell had lost.

"Your good," Maxwell said, "Maybe you two can help me after all." Charlie and I walked up to him.

"Can you tell who toke your sister?" Charlie asked.

"No she wore a leaf mask and I didn't recognize her, I do remember that the person who grabbed her looked a lot like you Raphael."

"So there was two people?" I asked. Maxwell nodded, as he handed me the note.

All will become shown as the 4 disappear.

I am sorry Raphael.

I gave the note back to Maxwell, then said, "Why would my father do this," quietly.

"You know the man who toke my sister!" Maxwell kicked the Football at my face again, but I did a flip and smacked it right at him. My glasses fell off in the process.

" Yeah I do," I said, " and I don't know why he is doing this," I said, "I've been searching for him for four years." Maxwell looked surprised when I finally looked up.

"You, your Phantom R!" He yelped, "Why would you be here in Britain!"

"To find a friend," I picked up my glasses and put them back on. "Whom was also kidnapped, but she was brought here."

"You should go back to your own country," Maxwell yelped, "We don't need a diminutive thief like you in the way! Come one Charlie." Charlie didn't budge.

"I don't think you realize who sent us," Charlie said," To be exact, sent Raphael and Fondue, I'm here because it's to dangerous on his own."

"Then who!" Maxwell demanded.

"Duchess Elizabeth, sent us to find her daughter and bring her back to France," I said.

"How can I trust you!" Maxwell said.

"Maybe you can't yet, but we're the only chance you got," I said.


	6. FIghting With the Mark

(I don't own Rhythm Thief mates)

"I will not work with you!" Maxwell yelped. "Once a thief, always a thief!" Fondue started to bark like crazy.

"I have my own reasons for doing what I do," I said, "and you don't have the to judge me because of that."

"I can call the Panda's right now if I wanted to!' Maxwell yelped.

"Pandas?" Charlie asked.

"The police," Maxwell explained.

"That wouldn't be very smart," Charlie smiled deviously, "for, like we said earlier the Duchess Elisabeth sent us to find her daughter."

"I DON'T CARE I'D RATHER FIND MY SISTER ON MY OWN THEN DEAL WITH YOU TO!" I face palmed as he finished yelling at Charlie and I.

"I promise you so would I, but Marie is my friend," Charlie said.

'HEY!" I yelped, " YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!"

"Maybe I do to snap you back into the real world," Charlie crossed her arms.

"WHY I OUTTA!"

"WILL YOU BOTH CALM DOWN!" Maxwell yelled as he kicked the football at my face and landed a perfect shot, breaking my glasses. I gave him the evil eye and he dropped the football onto the ground.

"You broke my glasses," I muttered as I picked up the broken glasses and put them in my pocket.

"WELL SORRY!" Maxwell yelled.

"This is getting us no where!" Charlie said, "Let's just all work together, ok?"

"Like that would be possible," Maxwell muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelped.

"Maybe I wanted you to hear it!" Maxwell yelled slightly. I didn't say anything back to that. I just wasn't sure how to answer.

"WE NEED TO WORK TOEGETHER! THE NOTE SAID 4!" Charlie half sang.

"4?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm guessing that means there is 2 others," I explained.

"Who said those 2 are here in London?" Maxwell asked.

"That is a good question," Charlie pondered for a bit.

"What is the one thing that the people who were kidnapped have in common?"

"My sister plays the flute," Maxwell said.

"Marie plays violin," I said.

"Orchestra instruments," Charlie said, "They both played orchestra instruments."

"Do you know how many people play instruments in general around the world?" Maxwell said in a rather rude voice.

"Non," I said.

"Of course," Maxwell crossed his arms.

"Anything else?" Charlie asked.

"Does anybody recognize the drawing on the note?" Maxwell asked. I turned the paper around and recognized the drawing immediately. It was a small drawing of n upside pyrymid, with a sun above it and Feather to the bottom and the sides.

"It was My sisters flute." Maxwell said ,"And my trumpet."

"It is on Marie's violin as well." Charlie said.

"Napoleon," I muttered under my breath.

"Napoleon," Maxwell laughed, "He died two hundred years ago.

"And Leonard Bonar is dead as well," Charlie said.

"My father is still out there," I mumbled.

"You mean the person who kidnapped my sister?" Maxwell asked.

"Let's search around," Charlie said., "Id say split up, but Raphael and I don't know our way around London."

"Fine," Maxwell said. The three of us asked around to see if anybody knew anything about the kidnappings. When nothing turned up for the rest of the day, Charlie and I went back to the hotel and crashed for the night.


End file.
